


Love Hurts

by SalishSea



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalishSea/pseuds/SalishSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resolving a lover's quarrel, butt-kicking style. What do they say about "love hurts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. Near future alternate reality. Gibbs and Barrett are in an established relationship. For some back story on their relationship, check out ["A New Set of Rules."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/744760/chapters/1387754) Please R&R, critiques appreciated. Thanks. Disclaimer: I own nothing, no profit or gain.

**_Love Hurts_ **

"You're an ass," the petite blond pressed from her lips between labored breaths, throwing a left jab, then a right-cross.

"You like my ass," he leered, barely dodging the jab, his breathing heavy, silver hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Blocking the second punch with his forearm he side-stepped and countered with a right kick to her leg.

When the kick met thin-air he lost his balance for an instant. Pressing that advantage she swept her right leg underneath his left, kicking both legs out from under him, sending him hard to the mat.

"Hah!" she shouted in triumph. "Knocked you on your butt! You deserved that, Jethro!"

Striding forward she aimed a heel-strike at his calf but missed as he rolled to the side and popped-up, resuming his defensive stance, bobbing up and down, trying to catch his breath.

"Probably." He smirked at her.

"Argh…!" Her voice sputtered with frustration as she struggled for a come-back. "You are … an arrogant jerk," she hissed, then sent another flurry of punches toward his mid-section.

Letting out a painful whoosh of air as one punch landed, he pivoted hard to his left as she continued to advance, putting himself quickly behind her before she could change direction. His arms came up around her in a tight hug, pinning her arms to her side.

As she struggled against him he moved his mouth to her ear, steadied his breath and said softly, "I know. But I'm your arrogant jerk, Erica."

At those words she stopped struggling, adrenalin charged muscles began to relax, half-hearted anger seeping away.

Releasing his grip he moved both hands to her shoulders, gently turned her around and softly kissed her pouting lips. Wrapping his arm around her waist they walked over to their gym bags sitting in the corner of the sparing room.

Calmer now, NCIS Special Agent Erica Jane Barrett reached down into her bag and pulled out two bottles of water. Handing one to retired NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she took a swig from her own. They stood silently, catching their breath, her arm around his waist now.

As their breathing calmed she glanced up at his face, flashing a playful smile. He chuckled at her grin.

Reaching into her gym bag once more she produced two gold rings. Handing one to him she put the other on her left ring finger. He followed suit.

She stretched up on her tiptoes and he leaned down so their foreheads touched. "Next time you leave in the morning without kissing me goodbye," she whispered, her tone menacing," I will beat your butt so bad!"

Placing a smiling kiss on her forehead he whispered back, "Promise …?!"

### END ###


End file.
